Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
A surveillance camera, having conventionally been installed on limited places such as important facilities, has been installed on wider areas such as stations or places in the cities where general people pass through. A larger number of surveillance cameras extends a range of surveillance. However, this in turn increases a burden on a watcher. According to a technique widely known, under surveillance with a plurality of surveillance cameras, displays on these surveillance cameras are switched to image from a camera having detected a suspicious person. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-145730, there has also been a technique of making a switch to a display on a surveillance camera existing in a moving direction of a suspicious person.